A Porcelain Tub with Boilin' Water
by KeaJade
Summary: A Spot birthday fic with his tub full of water. Spot/OC


No, your eyes are not deceiving you, I have written a new fanfic. And with an interesting story behind it. My friend text me the other day, and when she does, my phone plays King of New York. Now once you hear that song, you cannot get it out of your head. I should know. So it spawned a Spot's birthday fic, complete with his tub of water. You might remember my OC Sparks from my other Newsies fic. I want to continue it, but I can't remember exactly where it was going. Anyway, enjoy!

A Porcelain Tub with Boilin' Water

"That's it!" Sparks smiled to herself as she straightened up in the bunk room.

"Why are you so happy?" Bolt asked when she entered the room and saw Sparks dancing while folding a blanket.

"Spot's birthday is in two days and I just had a great idea of what to give him."

When Sparks didn't say anything else, Bolt asked, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Nope, it's going to be a surprise." She set down the blanket and headed for the bathroom.

"Dotty, can I ask you a favor?" Sparks stood in front of the counter the next day. The older woman who ran the bunk house sat behind it working on some paperwork.

Dotty looked up at the short, dark haired girl. "Should I be worried?"

"Can I borrow your bathroom tomorrow night?"

Dotty raised her eyebrows. "What brought this on?"

"It's Spot's birthday and I want to give him a special gift."

"No way, absolutely not. I will not have something like that going on in my house."

It took a moment for Sparks to realize what Dotty was talking about. Then she burst out laughing. "It's not like that. I won't be in there with him."

Dotty's expression softened. "Well then, what is the reason?"

"A while ago I remember hearing about what Spot wanted most. It was a proper bath, in a porcelain tube, with hot water and soap. I was hoping to be able to give him that."

Dotty was quiet for a moment. "That is such a sweet thing to give, that people like me would never even think of it. But to you kids..." She swallowed back a tear. "Of course you can do that, dear. But may I bake him a cake afterwards?"

"Oh, thank you, Dotty!" Sparks threw herself across the counter to give the older lady a hug. "And could I help with the cake too?"

"Sure."

"And Dotty? This is a surprise, so you can't tell anyone."

"Hey Shot!" Sparks noticed the blond haired, Brooklyn newsgirl headed down a street near the bunk house later that night. "What are you doing out of Brooklyn?"

"Came to see Race. And to remind you Spot's birthday is tomorrow. He's mopin' around, thinkin' you forgot about it."

"Good. He should be." Sparks grinned.

Shot just shook her head. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not tellin'. But could you make sure Spot is over here by seven? Tell him Race is starting up a poker game or something. Just don't tell him I'm waiting for him. It's all a surprise. Have fun with Race." She skipped off.

"What a strange little girl."

Sparks sat outside the boys' lodging house the next night, waiting for Spot to show up. A few of the Manhattan boys walked past and ask what she was up to before Spot finally showed up.

"Oh good, you're here." She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of Dotty's house and the girls' bunk house.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to baby-sit Dotty's grandkids tonight. Robbie and Katey wanted you to come, which is good because I have a few things to get done for the house and can't take the kids. Don't worry; I'll give you part of the money." She looked over to see Spot's head drop. _Perfect,_ she thought, _he doesn't suspect a thing_.

"Fine." He allowed himself to be pulled along. They got to the house and she led him upstairs. "They should be in the nursery." They stopped in front of a closed wooden door about halfway down the hall. "Isn't the nursery down farther?"

Sparks ignored him and turned the handle. The door opened to show a white tub full of steaming water with shampoo and soap nearby, and a towel and set of clothes on a chair under the window. She saw Spot's eyes widen as he took everything in.

She reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Matthew Conlon." She gave him a little push into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She smiled and leaned her head against the door. She had never seen that look on his face before but knew it was a good sign. This was the best birthday present he'd ever received.

Downstairs, Dotty was just taking the cake out of the oven when Sparks entered the kitchen.

"So did he suspect anything?"

"Not at all. This was one of the greatest surprises ever. You should have seen his face when I opened the door." she sighed as she sat at the table, resting her chin on her hands. Dotty smiled knowingly as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"We have a bit of time before the cake is cool enough to ice. Why don't you change?"

"Into what? This is all I really have."

"There is a dress lying on my bed that Susan wore as a girl. It should fit you perfectly. Hurry now. The children should be home soon for cake."

There was a pale lavender dress lying on the bed and when Sparks tried it on, it fit perfectly. There was also a lavender ribbon that she tied around her cropped hair. After giving her face and hands a good scrub at the washbowl, she headed back to the kitchen to find Robbie and Katherine sitting at the table, mixing a bowl of icing.

"Mommy let me buy Spot a gift." Katherine called out when she saw Sparks in the doorway. She waved a wooden mixing spoon in the air.

"Hey!" Robbie tried to duck as bits of frosting flew his way.

"That dress fits you beautifully," Dotty said as she came over with a wet rag to clean the mess.

"Yeah, you look pretty. Like mommy when she goes out with daddy and we're not allowed to come. Don't you think she looks pretty, Robbie?"

Robbie nodded and blushed before taking the spoon from Katherine to mix more.

"So how would you like to decorate the cake?" Dotty asked.

"I want to put spots on it!" Katherine squealed. "Cause that's his name."

"You have to make sure that is okay with Sparks, since it is her cake."

"Sure, I like that idea. Do we have two colors of frosting?"

"We could add some chocolate powder to half of the frosting. That will work quite well."

Just as they placed the empty icing bowl in the sink, the door to the kitchen opened. Spot stood in the doorway.

"Happy Birthday!" The four yelled together.

"Spot, come see your cake." Katherine grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the table.

Dotty came over to pick up Katherine before she started bouncing off any walls. "Let him speak to his girlfriend before you start bugging him. After all, she's the one who planned this."

Spot stopped in front of Sparks, his bluish-gray eyes holding the gaze of her honey ones. "Thank you." There was so much emotion behind those two words, and it frightened Sparks a bit. She had never seen him in this light before.

"No problem, pup."

"So you didn't forget my birthday."

"Of course I didn't. I'm not that heartless."

He gave a low chuckle. "You look beautiful, by the way."

She rolled her eyes, trying to keep him from noticing the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "You big softy." She punched him playfully in the arm. "C'mon, it's time for cake."

"Spot, open my present!" Katherine waited patiently long enough. She thrust out her hands which held a brown bag, as Spot and Sparks came over to the table. "It's marbles. I bought them myself. Well, mommy helped."

"Thank you very much, Katie." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and jumped back into her seat.

After the cake was eaten, and Katherine was falling asleep on the table, Dotty decided to put the two children to bed. "Why don't the two of you have some time together."

Sparks nodded and took Spot's hand in hers as the climbed up to the roof of the bunk house next door. They stood at the edge of the roof in silence, holding hands and staring up at the starry night sky. Spot looked over to see the starlight sparkling in Sparks' eyes.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Always catch me off guard. Like the time you tossed me in the river. And tonight."

"I don't know, I guess it's a talent. Whatever it is, it's not that hard."

Spot turned to face her. He reached up to hold the back of her neck and his other arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her close to him and tilted her face up. "You are the only one able to do it." Then he leaned down and kissed her.

When he let go, Sparks was breathing heavily. "Wow. If that is what I get on your birthday, I can't wait for mine."


End file.
